El beso del Salón de los Acuerdos
by Neusal
Summary: El beso en el Salón de los Acuerdos es una ampliación de esa famosa escena que en los libros se cuenta muy por encima.


**Nota de autora** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Este fic es en memoria del actor Godfrey Gao quien encarnó el primer Magnus Bane televisivo. En todas las historias que creo le pongo su cara al Gran Brujo Brooklyn. Así que allí donde hayas ido espero que estés bien. D.E.P Godrey.

En los libros se explica muy por encima una escena que para mí es de gran importancia: el momento en que Alexander Lightwood decide salir del armario y confesar al mundo que es homosexual y que tiene una relación con Magnus Bane. Tan solo nos dice que el nefilim besó al subterráneo en medio del salón de los acuerdos a la vista de todos, pero ni siquiera está contado desde el punto de vista de la pareja: es una conversación entre Maia y el resto del grupo. ¿Cómo lo vivieron Alec y Magnus? ¿Qué pasó en esa batalla donde lucharon juntos compartiendo poderes? ¿Y después de eso? Así que aquí os dejo mi versión de lo que sucedió.

El Salón de los Acuerdos

Buscó el nombre de "Magnus" en su lista de contactos y pulsó la tecla verde de llamada mientras se preparaba para la batalla que se avecinaba, pero él no era el único en hacerlo: decenas de subterráneos y nefilims se estaban agrupando en el Gran Salón de los Acuerdos. Clary decía haber creado una runa que podía unir a gente de diferentes especies para que pudieran compartir sus habilidades. Con toda la movilización y escepticismo que eso había creado Alec deseaba de todo corazón que todo aquello de la "runa de unión" saliera bien. Tan solo había un problema: Magnus estaría allí.

-Alexander- respondió el brujo desde el otro lado del teléfono-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás ya en el Salón? Ya vengo, me he retrasado pero en menos de veinte minutos llegaré-.

-No estoy allí todavía pero te llamo por eso. No vengas, no quiero que lo hagas-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? No me acercaré a ti, ni siquiera te hablaré, nadie notará que hay algo entre nosotros si es esto lo que te preocupa pero no me pidas que me quede al margen mientras tú estás allí fuera luchando-

-Lucho a diario es mi trabajo-

-Pero esto es diferente Alec, es peligroso y toda ayuda es poca-

-Es por eso que no puedes venir, tú mismo lo has dicho es peligroso y no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos. No tienes que correr ese riesgo. Debes irte a un lugar seguro como están haciendo otros líderes del submundo-

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte sin ti-

-Magnus…- suplicando.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Está bien, ven conmigo-

-Sabes que no puedo….debo luchar-

-Entonces allí estaré-

-No…. Por favor no… Entonces te dejo- Dijo Alec con la boca pequeña-

-Alexander- sonrió con ternura el brujo de Brooklyn desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-No quiero seguir con esta relación….Sí, por eso te he llamado porque quiero cortar contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que no me gustas y…y estoy saliendo con otra persona. Te odio, me das asco y no quiero volver a verte nunca más- Alec estaba diciendo todas las estupideces que le venían en mente, lo que se suponía que le decía una persona a otra cuando quería romper. –Ya no tienes ningún motivo para venir-.

-Cariño…- si el brujo hubiese tenido al nefilim enfrente se lo hubiera comido a besos – aunque me dejes eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Iré a esa batalla igualmente… aunque es una pena que hayas decidido romper conmigo justamente ahora que estaba planeado alguna cosa para cuando todo esto terminase…-

-¿Un…una cosa? ¿Qué cosa?- Alexander tan inocente como siempre había caído en la trampa de su novio...

-Una…- haciéndose el interesante- Había pensado que quizá te gustaría visitar alguna bonita ciudad como París o Roma pero ya da igual, porque como no quieres seguir conmigo…jajaja- se rió a carcajadas –Nos vemos en unos minutos. Te amo mi estúpido nefilim- y colgó.

-Espera Magnus, no, no vengas- pero ya era tarde: el subterráneo ya no estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Te amo. Era la segunda vez que se lo decía y él como un pasmarote era la segunda vez que se quedaba sin decir nada. Jamás pensó que esas dos palabras pronunciadas de la boca de un subterráneo significarían tanto para él, le dejarían así: con un nudo en la garganta y sin poder contestar. En cuestión de segundos Alec pasó de la euforia extrema de saber que Magnus le amaba, a la desesperación por no poder impedir que el hombre del que estaba enamorado fuese a un lugar peligroso y al pánico absoluto al pensar que quizá su novio podría emparejarse con otro que no fuera él. No lo podía permitir: tenía que llegar cuanto antes al Salón de los Acuerdos y pedirle que fuera su pareja de combate así podría protegerle en todo momento. A parte la unión con esa runa jamás antes se había hecho y no iba a permitir que Magnus se uniese a saber de que forma con alguien que no fuera él mismo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante esa idea y corrió como si escapase de cien demonios.

* * *

El Salón de los acuerdos estaba repleto de gente. Magnus quiso recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio tantos seres de diferentes especies, incluidos Hijos de los Nefilims, en un mismo lugar y por más que pensó no le vino a la mente ninguna situación. Estaba literalmente en medio de aquella inmensa sala mirando de un lado para otro ¿Objetivo? Encontrar una pareja de combate. Aunque a primera vista parecía una tarea fácil nada quedaba más lejos de la realidad: tenía que ser una persona con dos dedos de frente ya que él era consciente de su gran poder y no podía compartirlo con el primer descerebrado que pasase, tenía que ser una persona responsable y que supiera lo que se hacía. Debía de ser un buen guerrero y que al mismo tiempo luchar junto a esa pareja le permitiera estar cerca de su novio. Izzy o incluso el engreído de Jace hubiesen sido la pareja perfecta pero ellos dos no iban a luchar. Miró a su alrededor y todos los que en un principio podían encajar con el perfil que estaba buscando ya estaban emparejados. Miró a su derecha: la madre de Clary y Luke ya se habían unido con la runa y estaban hablando con los padres de Alec que evidentemente le estaban mirando mal. Al parecer al matrimonio Lightwood no les entusiasmaba la aparente relación de amistad que sus hijos estaban desarrollando con él así que giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda: nada, allí todos ya tenían compañero de batalla. Estiró el cuello para poder ver más a lo lejos y notó como alguien le ponía la mano en la zona de las lumbares.

-Ei, estás aquí. Te estaba buscando- le saludó.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Alec.

-No podré convencerte de que no luches ¿Verdad?-

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para impedir que vaya a esa batalla-

El nefilim le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa pero se le borró del rostro de inmediato cuando por encima del hombro de Alec, vio que sus padres les estaban mirando fijamente sin perder detalle de lo que hacían. Magnus volvió a mirar hacia su izquierda pensando que Alec, como siempre hacía, desaparecería de su lado para que nadie pudiera verles juntos pero esta vez no fue así: cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente su joven cazador seguía allí.

-¿Tienes ya pareja para luchar?- Le preguntó tímidamente un tanto asustado por la respuesta que pudiera darle Bane.

-No, todavía no. Voy a ir a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro a alguien de mi agrado- y empezó alejarse pensando que ahora si que Alec se daría la vuelta y seguiría su camino cuando vio que una vez más no fue así.

-¿Quieres luchar conmigo?- El cazador se sonrojó mientras daba un par de pasos para acercarse otra vez a su novio.

-¿No irás a la batalla junto a tu nuevo novio?-Ironizó el brujo aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué? Oh!- Cayó en la cuenta – No… eso…eso no era verdad…- le sonrió con esa dulzura que volvía loco a Magnus.

-Me encantaría luchar junto a ti… de hecho este es el motivo por el cual me he quedado- y le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Estás seguro de esto?- Le preguntó viendo como estaban acaparando todas las miradas: prácticamente todo el mundo les estaba observando.

-Sí que lo estoy- le respondió con firmeza mientras sacaba su estela del bolsillo.

Alec empezó a dibujarse la runa en la mano y a Magnus se le caía la baba al verle trabajar ¿Pero cómo diablos lo hacía ese muchacho para juntar tanta belleza? El brujo estaba un poco descolocado, la verdad es que nunca hubiese dicho que Alec le pediría ser su pareja allí, delante de todo el mundo, de sus amigos, de su familia, de altos mandos de la Clave. Pero pensándolo fríamente ¿Qué tenía de malo o incluso de raro aquello? Todo el mundo se tenía que unir a alguien ¿No? El joven no estaba haciendo nada que se saliera de lo normal: había elegido pareja de combate como el resto de sus compañeros cazadores de sombras, eso no tenía porque dejar ver que entre ellos dos había una relación amorosa. Alec le había contagiado esa paranoia y obsesión por no ser descubiertos y ya veía cosas donde no las había. A más si alguien le preguntase a Alec porque había elegido a Magnus el chico tenía la excusa perfecta: porque era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y quería a un poderoso compañero para luchar.

-Dame tu mano- le pidió el nefilim cuando terminó de dibujarse la runa sacándole de ese discurso de auto convencimiento que se estaba haciendo él mismo.

-Toda tuya- se la alargó.

-Puede que esto te duela un poco- le explicó Alexander acariciándole el dorso de la mano con mucha ternura y dedicándole una mirada de amor nada disimulada. El mismo nefilim fue quien le arremangó la manga de la chaqueta y para volver hacía la mano donde tenía que dibujar la runa deslizó sus dedos por el antebrazo del brujo. Al llegar a la mano, en vez de dejar que Magnus la sostuviera al aire como habían hecho todos los demás, se la sujetó el mismo Alec con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha hacía el dibujo.

La verdad es que el roce de la estela contra la piel escocía un poco pero Magnus ni siquiera lo notó ¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo Alec? Incluso él, que estaba acostumbrado a monopolizar todas las miradas y ser el centro de atención allí donde iba, podía notar como absolutamente todo el mundo les estaba observando. La actitud de Alec había despertado el interés de todos los presentes hacia la pareja y algunos ya habían empezado a cuchichear. El brujo completamente atónito se dejó hacer. Tan buen punto como Magnus dejó de notar el contacto de la estela con su piel quiso levantar la mano para mirar el trabajo que había hecho su novio pero no pudo hacerlo. Sin saber como había pasado Alec le estaba besando y no un beso cualquiera, no: era un apasionado beso en la boca. A Magnus eso le pilló completamente desprevenido dejándole petrificado. Se quedó con los brazos pegados al lado del cuerpo sin tocar a su amante, todo lo contrario de lo que estaba haciendo éste: Alec le había pasado una mano por detrás de la nunca y la otra por detrás de la parte baja de su espalda para unir los dos cuerpos. Una vez los tuvo tan juntos como él quiso subió esa mano y junto con la otra empezó acariciar el largo cuello de Bane. Cuando al final Alec se separó de su boca lo hizo muy lentamente mientras deslizaba sus manos del cuello del brujo a sus hombros. Levantó sus grandes y precisos ojos azules y miró directamente a los de Bane que seguía tan petrificado que ni parpadeaba y con todo el amor y verdad que corría por su cuerpo le confesó a su novio:

-"Yo también te amo"- y le sonrió dulce y tímidamente.

Al fin lo había hecho: de una sola vez había confesado tres grandes secretos que lo habían tenido oprimido: que era gay, que estaba saliendo con un hombre y que amaba a Magnus Bane.

En ese momento fue cuando el brujo empezó a volver a la realidad: tal y como le había prometido Alexander estaba haciendo pública su relación y no solo eso, por primera vez le había dicho que le amaba. Miles de mariposas empezaron a volar por su estómago y su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo habitual. De todas las veces que le habían dicho esas palabras nunca antes lo había vivido con tanta intensidad. Ahora fue él quien puso la mano detrás de la nuca del nefilim y se abalanzó a besarle con toda la pasión que exigía el momento. Los cuchicheos de los espectadores de semejante escena dejaron de serlo para convertirse en exclamaciones: algunas de aprobación y otras no, pero a la pareja les daba absolutamente igual porque en ese momento solo estaban ellos. Se besaban con pasión, la lengua de uno exploraba la boca del otro y sus manos recorrían la espalda ajena con desesperación. Cuando al fin se separaron muchos de sus compatriotas ya estaban de camino al campo de batalla así que se unieron a ellos.

La batalla

De forma automática y sin que nadie hubiese dado ninguna orden al respeto se empezaron a formar pequeños pelotones de combate. Magnus y Alec se unieron a uno de ellos liderado por un vampiro y su compañero de runa: un nefilim de rojizo cabello. Curiosamente ambos tenían cierto parecido físico. Estaban dando instrucciones de como liberar esa guerra y conseguir el menor número de bajas posibles pero Magnus no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decían: su poder no radicaba en eso, él no era un hombre de combate, ayudaría en todo lo que le fuera posible pero era muy consciente de que no era un hábil guerrero. Pero hubo algo de aquella instrucción que sí que entendió:

-Lo ideal sería que antes de entrar en combate hubiésemos podido adaptarnos a las habilidades adquiridas de nuestro compañero de runa pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, así que mi consejo es que luchéis codo con codo junto a él: primero porque no sabemos si la runa de unión será efectiva si dejamos distancia entre nosotros, y segundo porque nos irá bien tenerle al lado por cualquier imprevisto que nos pueda surgir- el líder pelirrojo miró a Alec y a otro nefilim que también se había unido a una bruja.

Como ninguno de los dos decía nada fue el vampiro quien les preguntó:

-¿Y bien?-

Los dos nefilims se miraron mutuamente pero no se pronunciaron sobre lo que les acababan de preguntar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes a tu merced los poderes del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y no los has usado?-

-Bien hecho jovencito- le aplaudió un licántropo- la magia de tu novio es muy poderosa, mejor no hacer experimentos con ella-.

Al escuchar la palabra "novio" el arco de Alec cayó de sus manos y al agacharse para recogerlo se la cayeron las flechas de su carcaj. Esa exhibición de nerviosismo llamó la atención del resto.

-Oh ya veo ¿Quizá es demasiado pronto para utilizar la palabra "novio"? ¿Es tan solo una amistad con ciertos derechos? ¿Todavía os estáis conociendo?- Preguntó la bruja. Era una esbelta chica rubia que se había quedado estancada en los años 60: era la viva imagen de lo que era un hippy en toda regla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- Alec estaba rojo como un tomate.

-No estoy juzgando: sea lo que sea que tengáis me parece perfecto, cada uno es libre de vivir su sexualidad como y con quien quiera. Era simple curiosidad-

-¿Sex…sexua… qué?- Al pobre Lightwood ya ni le salían las palabras.

Aunque a Magnus todo aquello le estaba pareciendo de lo más divertido decidió intervenir y salvar a su pareja antes de que le estallara la cabeza.

-Sí, somos novios- afirmó aunque eso no pareció disminuir el nivel de vergüenza que estaba viviendo Alec en esos momentos, es más, parecía que su confesión había hecho aumentar el rubor del rostro del cazador.

-Pues a mí me parece muy honorable lo que has hecho- confesó el nefilim líder- sé que esto no convencerá a muchos de la clave pero te felicito por tu valentía.-

Alec ya no podía ni hablar así que tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver- interrumpió mirándose las manos el nefilim unido a la bruja hippy y sacudiéndolas para ver si salía algo.

-Tenéis que enviar vuestra energía "chi" a las manos y dejar que fluya- y la mujer hizo aparecer una graciosa llama amarilla como ejemplo.

-¿Energía "chi"? ¿De qué diablos está hablando?- Preguntó uno del grupo a otro. En esos momentos todos se preguntaron que diablos estaría haciendo una chica como ella allí.

-¿Así? –Quiso practicar Alec.

Sin saber como un grueso rayo de luz azul salió disparado de su mano y se estrelló contra un árbol seco que había unos metros más lejos. De las manos le empezó a salir una especie de llama del mismo color que no sabía como parar. Se puso nervioso y al mover las manos hizo que otros rayos de energía salieran disparados en todas direcciones haciendo que todo su grupo se tumbase al suelo tapándose la cabeza y acurrucándose al igual que lo hace un gusano cuando lo tocas. Alec no dejaba de disculparse.

Al verlo Bane fue de inmediato hacia él y le cogió de las manos haciendo que la llama cesase.

-Ya está- le tranquilizó mientras le sonreía – Alexander tienes que controlar la energía y no dejar que ella te controle a ti.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?-

-Practica- encogiéndose de hombros- yo tan solo tardé 100 años en conseguirlo- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿No te duele?- Preguntó Alec asombrado y fascinado viendo como aquel fuego no afectaba al brujo de Brooklyn

-No. Eso es mi energía ¿Recuerdas?-

Una vez terminadas las pocas prácticas que la escasez de tiempo les permitió hacer los guerreros se adentraron en territorio enemigo. Al principio tan solo se cruzaron con dos repudiados que Alec liquidó de inmediato con sus flechas y un demonio que murió atravesado por la afilada espada de la bruja hippy. Por sorpresa de todos la chica resultó ser una hábil espadachín. A decir verdad Magnus no fue capaz de ver ninguno de los tres enemigos ya que en todo momento Alec se ponía delante de él impidiendo que nada pudiese llegar al brujo.

-Yo voy a protegerte. Pase lo que pase quédate a mi lado-

-Para eso he venido- le respondió al brujo mientras se daban un rápido beso.

A medida que iban avanzando se iban encontrando con más y más enemigos haciendo que el grupo cada vez quedase más separado. Magnus se sentía más ágil de lo normal y era capaz de hacer unos saltos inhumanos. Sentía como si de repente su visión se hubiera agudizado y lo veía todo con mucha más claridad, de hecho las endorfinas de la batalla habían hecho que todos sus sentidos se multiplicaran: era veloz, capaz de concentrarse en un solo objetivo, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos y tenía mucha más resistencia de lo habitual.

Por su parte Alec al fin fue capaz de "controlar" la magia, y ésta colocada en la punta de sus flechas hacía que sus disparos fueran infalibles.

Pero de inmediato Magnus fue consciente del error que había cometido al ir a la batalla: su presencia allí estaba perturbando a Alec: estaba más pendiente de la seguridad del brujo que de la suya propia. De hecho debía ser el único de allí que apenas presentaba algún rasguño mientras que el cazador de demonios estaba repleto de heridas y empezaba a verse cansado. De repente Magnus notó como unas fuertes manos pretendían estrangularlo y al verlo Alec hizo un error de principiantes: dio la espalda a la batalla. El brujo se deshizo de su enemigo carbonizándole, literalmente, con su magia pero Alec sí que pagó por su error: un demonio alado lo agarró con sus garras y lo levantó del suelo a gran velocidad. En otra ocasión, por instinto, Magnus lo hubiese derrotado con un rayo mágico pero gracias a la runa que compartía con su novio pudo hacer un rápido análisis bélico de la situación: Si derribaba a ese demonio Alec caería de una gran altura y si el golpe no lo mataba lo harían la cantidad de enemigos que tenía debajo. Gracias a su actual visión pudo ver que su nefilim iba armado, lo que significaba que cuando él lo viera seguro se libraría de su enemigo. Magnus corrió a toda prisa siguiendo a ese asqueroso ser para poder ayudar a su novio cuando lo necesitase y así fue como se topó con el matrimonio Lightwood.

Robert y Maryse, como no podía ser de otro modo, formaban equipo con influyentes personajes de la Clave. Bane pasó por su lado sin hacerles caso y siguió corriendo hacia su objetivo pero los gritos de ese grupo con el que se acaba de topar le hizo retroceder: estaban siendo atacados por un numeroso grupo de enemigos.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos Magnus envolvió a toda esa gente en una especie de bola de cristal glamurizada, que aparte los hacia invisible a ojos de los ribales, e hizo explosionar una gran cantidad de energía azul desintegrando a todos los enemigos allí presentes. Ese despliegue de poder fue asombroso incluso para ser un Gran Brujo. Todos quedaron petrificados ante semejante escena. Solo los gritos de Alec rompieron ese silencio segundos después.

-¡Magnus! ¡Magnus!-

-¡Alexander! ¿Estás bien?-

La pareja se fundió en un desesperado abrazo. El cazador de demonios estaba visiblemente alterado.

-Alec ¿Estás herido?- La angustia se notaba en su voz –Estás temblando-

-Pensaba que te había pasado algo. He visto la explosión y he venido corriendo, por el Ángel, no sabía si estabas bien. Dios mío estás cubierto de sangre ¿Qué te ha pasado?- asustado.

-Nada, nada. No es mía. Toda esta sangre no es mía-

Se abrazaron de nuevo. Alec apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del subterráneo y éste hundió sus dedos en el enredado pelo del joven mientras le acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- le susurraba al oído – estoy bien ¿De acuerdo? La sangre no es mía. Shhh tranquilo… estoy bien. Pero tú estás herido por todas partes, voy a curarte-.

-No. Debes irte ahora mismo- Exigió.

-Alexander…-

-Magnus… por favor…- suplicó – No puedo concertarme si estás aquí-

El brujo suspiró con fuerza y se resignó: el cazador de demonios tenía razón. Esa batalla ya casi había terminado, tan solo quedaba derrotar a los pocos enemigos que habían logrado sobrevivir y la runa de unión empezaba a desvanecerse y con ella sus propiedades. Él allí de poca ayuda servía ya. A más, después de esa explosión de energía no podía estar usando su magia tan alegremente, sería mejor reposar y reservar sus fuerzas para poder ayudar a los heridos, en especial a SU guerrero cuando volviera de la batalla.

-Está bien…. Pero prométeme que te alejarás del peligro y no correrás riesgos innecesarios. No quiero que seas un héroe ¿Entendido? Quiero que vuelvas a casa…- con su pulgar acarició el pómulo del ojiazul.

-Te lo prometo-

Se besaron tan apasionadamente que algunos de los olvidados espectadores encerrados en esa protección de cristal apartaron la vista. Alec se alejó sin saber que había sido observado.

Con un chasquido de dedos Magnus hizo desaparecer las protecciones creándose un ambiente incomodo, no por él sino por los retrógados miembros de la clave y los que teóricamente era sus "suegros".

-Maldito subterráneo- le increpó Robert -¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? ¿Con que clase de conjuro lo has hechizado? Serás denunciado y penalizado por la Clave, pagarás por ello- Parecía realmente ofendido -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo tienes manipulado? Te ordeno que lo liberes inmediatamente-

-¡Por el Ángel!- La reacción de Maryse sorprendió a todos – Deja de fingir que todo esto te sorprende-

-Ma…Maryse-.

-Robert, ambos sabíamos que nuestro hijo es homosexual, hace tiempo que lo sabemos aunque siempre hemos intentado ignorarlo con la esperanza de que jamás saldría a la luz, pero no sirve de nada seguir negándolo, tenemos que afrontar la realidad ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres vivir engañándote a ti mismo?-

Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio. Maryse se frotó la sien con sus ensangrentados dedos, se la veía cansada y no tan solo por el combate: era un cansancio que iba más allá de lo físico y se le calaba hasta el alma. Magnus se preguntó durante cuanto tiempo esa madre tuvo que vivir con la angustia de saber que su hijo no era lo que la los hijos del Ángel esperaban de un gran cazador de sombras. Sintió cierta lástima por ella.

-Yo sabía que quizá… quizá algún día… no sé… sabía que existía la posibilidad de que algún día Alexander…. – la mujer respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos – Tan solo dime una cosa Magnus ¿Realmente estás enamorado de mi hijo o para ti es tan solo un pasatiempos?-

Los ojos de Maryse que siempre brillaban con fuerza ahora mostraban cierta vulnerabilidad.

-¿Cuántos líderes del submundo has visto en esta batalla?–Respondió Bane -Podría haber huido y esconderme como han hecho los demás ¿Por qué motivo crees que estoy aquí? ¿A caso has recibido las facturas de las decenas de veces que he curado a tus hijos? ¿A caso crees que soy una casa de beneficencia y acogí a Jace en mi piso por amor al prójimo? A cabo de salvar la vida a los que no hace ni 20 años intentaron matarme. Para mi hubiera sido muy fácil irme y hacer ver que no he visto que os estaban atacando. He estado cuidando de Alec y siendo el perrito faldero y el mayordomo de los nefilims cada vez que me habéis pedido ayuda a cambio de absolutamente nada ¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta? Mirad – se dirigió a los dos progenitores Ligthwood- sé que no os gusto ni vosotros me gustáis a mí pero debemos intentarlo. No os estoy pidiendo que seamos una gran familia pero sí que hagamos una tregua porque para Alec es importante. Así que por mi parte tendréis mi respeto, porque le amo y haría lo que fuera por él,

La expresión de Robert cambió por completo al escuchar al brujo decir que amaba a su hijo y sin disimular su mal estar se alejó de allí, de hecho todos los allí presentes fueron alejándose del campo de batalla.

Después de la batalla

Como era habitual después de cada gran batalla los nefilims estaban celebrando su victoria. En esta ocasión como también había la presencia de numerosos subterráneos el ambiente era mucho más festivo de lo habitual. A diferencia de lo que hubiese sucedido en otras ocasiones algunos de los cazadores de demonios estaban bebiendo y charlando con su compañero subterráneo de runa. Alec se acababa de duchar y Magnus le estaba esperando en la plaza tomándose una copa mientras observaba las estrellas.

-¡Alexander!- Le llamó mientras le hacía señas con el brazo.

El nefilim se dirigió hacia él. Aún tenía el pelo mojado y colgada de su hombro llevaba una bolsa de deporte negra, Magnus supuso que allí tendría su ropa sucia y llevaba otra repleta de armas en la mano izquierda. Cojeaba ligeramente de la pierna izquierda.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Alec a su brujo.

-Estupendamente, no soy yo quien tiene la pierna herida.-

-No es nada- le quitó importancia- en un par de días ya estaré bien al 100 por 100. Vamos- le digo a Bane.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-A cumplir mi promesa- contestó mirando hacia sus padres. –Te dije que si sobrevivíamos a eso te presentaría a mi familia…-

Bane cogió una de las bolsas de Alec para que el chico no tuviera que cargar tanto peso y ambos se dirigieron hacia los padres del joven.

Alec miró hacia atrás y vio a sus hermanos. Les estaban observando. Volvió la vista al frente y se paró para tomar aire antes de hacer ese gran paso. De nuevo volvía a sentirse muy nervioso, estaba siendo un día muy intenso para él. Magnus, que parecía tener la capacidad de leerle la mente, le puso las manos encima de los hombros y le hizo girar hacia él.

-Puede ser que tus padres quizá ahora no reaccionen bien pero tienes que darles tiempo: has hecho un paso muy importante, eres muy valiente Alexander y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Aunque ahora no lo acepten a la larga lo harán, estoy seguro ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es imposible no quererte-

Alec le sonrió. El pobre se veía derrotado, tanto nervios en un solo día le estaban pasando factura.

La pareja llegó hasta el matrimonio Lighwood y se colocaron en frente. Maryse y Robert se les quedaron mirando en silencio.

-Mamá, papá, éste es Magnus. Estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo-

-Encantado-

Magnus fue el primero en alargar la mano. Tal y como les había dicho en el campo de batalla él estaba dispuesto hacer esa tregua.

-Igualmente- Maryse le estrechó la mano.

Eso fue algo más que una simple salutación a través de un apretón de manos, de alguna manera Maryse le estaba diciendo que ella también acepta dicha tregua. Robert tubo más reticencias pero al fin también se vio obligado hacerlo.

Al verlo Alec respiró aliviado. Al fin, al fin lo había hecho y se sentía como si se hubiese quitado una pesada mochila de 100 quilos. Después de estar varios minutos hablando con los padres del cazador de sombras, la pareja decidió alejarse un poco: Alexander necesitaba coger aire.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Magnus cogiéndole por la cintura.

-Mejor que nunca- le sonrió. Algo en la expresión del nefilim había cambiado.

-Se te ve muy cansado ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, te curo esa pierna, nos relajamos y planeamos lo de nuestro viaje?-

-¿Eso de ir a visitar una ciudad lo decías de verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí y no tenemos porque ver solo una, podemos ir a varias-

-Me parece una gran idea- aceptando la oferta.

Ya estaban marchándose cuando la voz de Izzy les detuvo.

-Eh! Chicos-

En pocos segundos se vieron rodeados por Jace, Clary, Simon e Izzy-.

-¿Ya o vais? La fiesta aún no ha terminado- les preguntaron

-Es mi novio- Espetó de repente Alec.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien que decirle.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes- se disculpó a Jace.

-Lo sé- le sonrió éste- no tienes que disculparte- los dos parabatai se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- ahora era Izzy quien abrazó a su hermano.

-Si tío. Ha sido alucinante- le elogió Simon, pero éste no obtuvo su abrazada.

Una vez se despidieron siguieron su camino hasta el piso del brujo y después de un largo día al fin llegaron a casa.

-Siéntate- le ordenó Bane señalándole el sofá y le subió el pantalón para examinarle el tobillo que es donde Alec le había dicho que le dolía. Efectivamente lo tenía hinchado, morado y con una fea herida que ya estaba sanando gracias a la runa curativa.

-Mmmm – analizando- voy a prepararte una poción que te irá de fábula. Deberás tenerla un ratito en el tobillo quizá será mejor que te tumbes en la cama. Ven- y le guió hasta su habitación.

-No hace falta que me prepares nada, ya se me pasará. Tú también estás cansado-

-Para nada, yo he tenido un ángel guardián particular y gracias a él ni me han rozado….- le guiñó un ojo – estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. –Se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó un pijama negro de seda. Se lo ofreció a su novio- Póntelo, estarás mucho más cómodo y túmbate aquí. Ahora vengo-

Alec obedeció: se puso ese pijama y se tumbó en esa confortable cama llena de almohadas. Magnus tenía razón: se estaba de maravilla. Minutos después llegó el brujo con esa extraña poción. Era como una espesa masa semejante a la macilla que desprendía un fuerte olor a hierbas. Embadurnó el tobillo del chico y se lo envolvió con una venda. Se tumbó junto a su novio y empezaron a besarse y planear sobre su viaje a Europa. Una media hora después Magnus retiró la venda del tobillo de su novio y se lo limpió. Ya tenía más buen aspecto. Volvió a tumbarse encima de su novio para seguir besándole con pasión. Esa noche Alec no tenía prisa, no estaba nervioso por tener que irse o con miedo por si alguien le llamaba y le preguntaba donde estaba: estaba tranquilo, relajado y disfrutando del momento. Estaba tan a gusto y tan cansando que sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le cerraban.

-Perdona- se disculpó por quedarse dormido.

-No pasa nada. Ha sido un día muy duro para todos. Es normal que estés cansado-

Alec le sonrió y le besó y el corazón del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se derritió.

-Quédate a dormir- Esa petición sonó como una súplica. Realmente lo era aunque no fue la intención del brujo demostrarlo.

La cara de Alec se iluminó, era evidente que hacía tiempo que lo deseaba. Cogió su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a su familia para que no se preocupasen: por fin podía decir con toda libertad que estaba con su novio. Mientras Alec escribía Magnus se puso su pijama y se tumbó junto al nefilim. Lo del pijama fue simple cortesía por Alec, para que él no se sintiera incomodo, ya que como regla general Magnus dormía completamente desnudo. Los dos enamorados se abrazaron y en menos de un minuto Alec se quedó completamente dormido. Bane hizo aparecer una luz mágica para poder observar como su ángel dormía mientras le acariciaba muy suavemente el pelo vigilando de no despertarle. Había sido un día muy duro para el nefilim en todos los sentidos. A medida que iban pasando los minutos el cansancio se iba apoderando también del brujo. Había sido un día horrible para él: había tenido que luchar y había visto mucha gente morir, pero el simple hecho de poder dormir con Alec por primera vez le hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, y eso le hacía ver lo mucho que significaba ese estúpido nefilim para él.

Fin


End file.
